


Exhibition Match

by uniquepov



Series: Harry Potter and the Drabbling Ficlets [44]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Public Claiming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Harry Potter Kink Meme Round Two over at <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_karmicsunshine"><a href="http://karmicsunshine.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://karmicsunshine.livejournal.com/"><b>karmicsunshine</b></a></span>.</p><p>My prompt was from <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_latex_muffins"></span><a href="http://latex-muffins.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://latex-muffins.livejournal.com/"><b>latex_muffins</b></a>: <i>Harry/Ron - intense public frottage.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhibition Match

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good; however, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

“Ron, please,” Harry whispered desperately.

“Shhh…” Ron whispered in his ear, strong hands holding firmly to his hips. “Watch the match, love.”

They were standing at the topmost railing of the Quidditch stands, overlooking the crowd and the pitch. Harry’s stomach was pressed against the railing, Ron pressed close behind him.

Harry bit back a moan as Ron began moving rhythmically against him. He couldn’t escape, with Ron’s arms holding him in place, his thrusts keeping him pinned to the railing; but he couldn’t make a scene either, with the stands full of students, teachers and parents watching the exhibition Quidditch match.

Harry stifled another moan as he felt the evidence of Ron’s arousal digging into his arse.

Ron chuckled darkly in his ear. “Want something, baby?”

Harry pushed back against him roughly. “You know I do,” he whispered, turning his head to kiss the ginger-haired wizard deeply. All around them, people’s eyes were riveted on the match as England scored again.

Ron took hold of his hips and spun him around, pressing his backside up against the railing as he devoured Harry’s mouth. He pressed his erection into Harry’s hip and began thrusting in earnest.

Harry moaned into the kiss, his hands going back to brace himself against the railing. His eyes closed and he groaned in appreciation as Ron’s hand moved from his hip to cup his own cock, straining against his trousers.

Ron leaned in to kiss his ear, whispering, “Gonna make you come right here. In front of all these people.”

Harry whimpered, his hands tightening their hold on the railing behind him. His eyes were wide as he met Ron’s amused gaze. The red-haired man’s hand pressed hard against his erection, rubbing in teasing counterpoint to his own thrusts.

“And then,” Ron continued conversationally, “since you’ll be nice and relaxed, I’ll Apparate us home where I can ream your arse properly.”

Harry whimpered again as Ron took his hand away, moving to grip his arse tightly in emphasis to what he’d just said. He pulled Harry tightly against him, holding the dark-haired man between the railing and himself.

“Come on,” Ron whispered in his ear. “Show me how much you want it.”

Harry, pupils dilated wide, began to push and thrust his hips against Ron, trying desperately to gain as much contact as possible with the other man. The crowd around them erupted in catcalls and jeers, with only a smattering of polite applause, as the Irish Keeper made a spectacular save.

“That’s it, baby,” he crooned, his own thrusts a sharp counterpoint to Harry’s erratic movements. “Show me. Come for me.”

Ron took his mouth again in a bruising kiss, muffling Harry’s strangled cry as the dark-haired man came in a series of shuddering gasps. He wrapped his arms around the shaking brunet, hands moving in soothing circles over his back.

“Such a good boy,” Ron crooned again. “Ready for me? Ready to go home?”

Harry nodded wordlessly, and Ron turned them both on the spot and Apparated them away, the crowd's applause still echoing in their ears.


End file.
